Love Hurts
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Hinata finally had enough courage to tell Naruto that she loved him; but he doesnt feel the same way about her. Will someone heal Hinata's heart or just break it again.
1. A broken hearted Hinata

_**Summary: **__Hinata finally had enough courage to tell Naruto that she loves him but he doesnt feel the same will someone heel hinata's heart or just break it again._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata was walking home all of a sudden she heard Naruto . She walked over to where she heard Naruto. Sakura looked mad she punched Naruto in the head every time he asked her out or said a bad comment about Sasuke. As Sakura and Natuo still holding his head from where Sakura had punched him. They were waiting for sasuke well sakura was any way. Hinata was finally going to tell Naruto that she liked him hopifully he'll feel the same when all of a sudden

"What do you think your doing hear" a voice said codly **(but you can guess who this is) **Hinata slowely turned around to be faced to face with the ice prince himself **(well thats what every calls him)** "Well are you going to answer my question or just stand there" he said "Oh I-I was jjust..." before she could finish what she was going to say she was cut off by Sakura "Sasuke-kun your hear finally I was worried you know" Sakura said with glee in her voice **(glee means like happy)**

all of a sudden she jumped on sasuke hugging him he could hardly breath _"Is there any girl in konoha who isnt a fangirl" _Sasuke thought as he tried to get loose of Sakura's grip on him "Sakura...let...me...GO!" he said when he finally got loose of Sakura's grip he noticed that Hinata had lefted _"Great now where she go" _he wondered as he looked around. He noticed Hinata staring at Naruto _" What does she see in that... DOBE that I dont have" _Sasuke thought as he stared at Hinata unkowingly that she and everyone else had noticied

_" Why is he staring at me like that Oh no I dont have anything on face do I hopifely Naruto didnt notice well he is a little dense" _Hinata pondered as Sasuke stared at he like if he ws in deep thought about something "_Why is MY Sasuke-Kun he doesnt like her does he no he doesnt" _Sakura thought but her inner-self was more like_ "what does that girl have that I dont have I'm 10x prettier than her" _**(Sakura is sorta concetied in this story)**

Sakura's inner-self said. On the other side Naruto was too dence to really notice "Hey BAKA what are you starring at"Naruto said/asked. Sasuke looked up and blushed just a little but noone could see it well except Hinata "_Did he just blush no it must just be my mined playing tricks on me again"_ Hinata thought not knowing that Naruto just noticied her "HINATA-SAN WHEN D'YOU GET HEAR" Naruto practily yelled in her ear " Oh I-I was j-just walking a-around when I n-noticied you g-guys standing h-hear" Hinata said Sasuke couldnt STAND Hinata's stuttering problem he thought it was annoying.

Naruto just grinned his famous grin which of cource mad Hinata blush madly which Sasuke also thought was very annoying "_I cant even make her blush like that- WAIT why do I even care its not even like I like her"_ Sasuke thought to himself "Um N-Naruto-Kun I w-was just w-wondering if you w-would l-like to go w-with me on a w-walk" Hinata said nervoucely awaiting her answer while twiddiling her fingers like she always does when she's nervouse

"Sure Hinata-san I'll go for a walk with you" Naruto said while Hinata sighed in relife strangely Sasuke was _jelouse?._ As Hinata and Naruto were walking she finally had some courage to tell Naruto "N-Naruto-kun I-I need to t-tell you some t-thing" Hinata said not knowing if she was making the right desicions but unkowingly two onyx eyes were following them while they were walking **(Bet you know who that is too) **"What is it Hinata-san" Naruto said

" W-well I-I like y-you alot N-Naruto-kun and I-I was w-wondering if y-you" before she could finish her sentence Naruto cut in "Hinata I think its sweet how you like me but you know I like sakur plus I think your kinda _Weird "_ Hinata was heart broken she was about to cry on the spot but she didnt she wanted to look strong, confedient in front of Naruto even though he just broke her heart she was not going to allow herself to cry.

All she could say was " I-I understand" and all Naruto could say was "good we should stay friends cause I dont want you to get hurt" even though unkowingly he is the one who hurt her the most as she left Hinata could feel like she was being followed, stalked she just could feel some one eyes on her so her first instict was to run so she did she ran as fast as she can not knowing that tears were pouring down her face when all of a sudden she trips awaiting the impact which didnt come? instead she opens her eyes to be in the hand of non-other then...


	2. A very Happy sasuke

_**Summary: **__Hinata finally had enough courage to tell Naruto that she loves him but he doesnt feel the same will someone heel hinata's heart or just break it again._

**Flash back:**_ All she could say was " I-I understand" and all Naruto could say was "good we should stay friends cause I dont want you to get hurt" even though unkowingly he is the one who hurt her the most as she left Hinata could feel like she was being followed, stalked just like somone was hovering over her. She just could feel some one eyes on her so her first instict was to run so she did she ran as fast as she can not knowing that tears were pouring down her face when all of a sudden she triped and awaiting the impact which didnt come? instead she opens her eyes to be in the hand of non-other then..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke Uchia? _"S-Sasuke-san w-what are you" before she could anything else Sasuke cut her off "Why do you cry over that _DOBE_ for he's not worth your time" _"I am" _Sasuke thought the last part but you can tell that their were jealousy in his voice. But she couldnt tell "W-what?" she said nervoucely while awaiting his responce "I said why do you cry over that DOBE! he's not even worth your time" **(Leave her alone MEANIE)**

_"I Am! what im I going to have to do to get her to notice me shove a nail in my HEAD" _Sasuke didnt like reapeting himself after he had said it, yet once again he thought the last part but screamed it in his head instead.

"Um I-I dont kn-know what your tal-talking a-about S-sasuke-san I'm n-not crying" She said even though she knew exactly what he said _"C'mon HInata hold your composer you cant give you cant_" she really did try not to cry but her heart was broken it was like a last resort. "Dont play stupid with me Hinatayou know exactly what I said" "Did he call me _Hinata"._ Sasuke tried not making matters worse **(he really did try)** but he did. **( Poor Sasuke know hes going to have to fix this all on his own) **all of a sudden she starts crying even MORE and worse then she did before _"Oh great what have I gotten myself into". _

And the Hinata does the un-thinkable she runs and holds herself in Sasuke's amrs by holding on to his shirt while crying . Sasuke was stunned he didnt expect this shy little wild-flower to just run into him like theres no-tomorrow he was going to tell her to let go but he stangely liked how she holded him _"Strange she feels nice, & warm I never felt this feeling before, Strange she smells like vanillia, I like it" _**(every thing i've read said that so I guess it's true) **

Sasuke looked up into the sky just thinking how his life would be like with Hinata. Hinata could tell Sasuke was in deep thought of something then Sasuke looks down into Hinatas lavender pupils **(a.k.a eyes) **_"there so beautiful just like her"_**(I know pretty corny but c'mon its a **_** moment**_"Um I c-can walk you home if you want I d-dont think Neji-niisan would want you coming home crying like this" _"Oh great when did I begin to stutter"_ **(Hinata **

**has that affect on you, and you must be in love) **

She nodded in agreement "Um S-Sasuke-san you can let me go kn-know" She sid alittle embaressed "Oh I-I w-well ok" He blushed it was just alittle embarassaing for him too **(cough ALOT cough) **so as Sasuke walked Hinata back to the Hyyuga Manor. Hinata said "Thank you" in a nice little shy way that she is and gave him a peck on the cheeck of cource Sasuke blushed Alot he looked sorta like a cherry which Hinata noticied and she blushed like a cherry **(mmm... Cherry's good drools Oh yea lets continue with the story sorry cleans up drool) **and put his hands in his pocket and left extremely happy but not knowing that while Sasuke was watching Hinata, and Naruto some one was watching Sasuke as well and "She" is not happy. **(Bet you cant wait to find out who that is)...**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. A very jealouse Sakura

_**Summary: **__Hinata finally had enough courage to tell Naruto that she loves him but he doesnt feel the same will someone heel hinata's heart or just break it again._

**Flashback:**_She nodded in agreement "Um S-Sasuke-san you can let me go kn-know" She sid alittle embaressed "Oh I-I w-well ok" He blushed it was just alittle embarassaing for him too __**(cough ALOT cough) **__so as Sasuke walked Hinata back to the Hyyuga Manor. Hinata said "Thank you" in a nice little shy way that she is and gave him a peck on the cheeck of cource Sasuke blushed Alot he looked sorta like a cherry which Hinata noticied and she blushed like a cherry __**(mmm... Cherry's good drools Oh yea lets continue with the story sorry cleans up drool) **__and put his hands in his pocket and left extremely happy but not knowing that while Sasuke was watching Hinata, and Naruto some one was watching Sasuke as well and "She" is not happy. __**(Bet you cant wait to find out who that is)...**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hinata's POV:**_

_"That was the best night of my life I just felt so... safe around Sasuke-San" _Hinata thought after what happened between her and Sasuke. But then she remember what happened between her and Naruto. _"Oh Naruto only if you knew how much you hurt me"_ Hinata thought and began to get very sad. **(Naruto your so mean) **Neji walked past Hinata door right before he stopped from hearing something. "Oh Sasuke or Naruto Im so confused" Hinata mumured to her self not knowing Neji was right near the door listening. **( OoOoO Neji your an easdropper Im telling) **

"Um Hinata is eanything the matter you seem worried" Neji said in the nicest way possible after the chunin exams Neji's been alot nicer to Hinata. Neji starteled Hinata. "O-Oh yes I-I'm fine" Hinata said as she stared at her cousin out "Why d-do you ask" Hinata said a little bit nervouce. "Oh...well you see when you arrived home you semmed a bit distracted thats all" Neji said answering Hinata's question.

"Oh... al-alright" Hinata said. "Hinata there is something I need to ask you though" Neji asked unknowing if he should ask her. "Y-yes what is it" Hinata said a bit confused not knowing what her cousin was going to ask her. "Was that Uchiha Sasuke I saw walk you home" Neji asked just wanting to find out what happened. Hinata was shoked you couldent tell by her facial expressions but she was shoked nevertheless

_"Oh no he saw Sasuke walk me home hopfully he didnt see me kiss him"_ Hinata thought a bit worried hoping he didnt. "Um y-yes it w-was" Hinata said hoping he didnt see the kiss **(Techinacly it was a peck but who cares)** "Oh well alright then" Neji said not wanting to act like he was interagating his cousin and left the room without an other word. _"That was __very_ _ocward" _Hinata pondered to her self.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sasuke's POV:**

_"Wow my first kiss...well it was with Naruto but that was by accident but I never new "She" would be my first actual kiss"_**(Once again it was a peck on the peck on the cheak but hey there happy so Im happy)** Sasuke thought to himself a bit happy with a smirk on his face. Then all of a sudden there's a snap like someone steped on a twig behind him he turned around nobody was there _"Hmm... must be a fangirl or Sakura and Ino"_ Sasuke thought by speeding up his pace he got shivers just thinking of Sakura or Ino they were like the pesedient and vice president of his fanclub.

Willing to do whatever it took to get Sasuke. When all of a sudden "SASUKE-KUN!!!" Someone screamed no doubt it was Ino. Sakura's voice was loud but not that lound. Sasuke slowly turned around and yep he was right it was Ino running towards him "What do you want" Sasuke said in his coldest way possible "Have you seen Sakura anywhere I need to tell her something" Ino said a bit eager to find out Saskura's where abouts "No" Sasuke siad once again coldly to Ino

"No as in you dont know where she is OR no as in you havent seen her" Ino said a bit confused "Both" Sasuke said not caring where Sakura was. For he know's Sakura could have been kidnapped and not care. "Oh well I have some great news for her" Ino said once again eager to tell and find Sakura "So" Sasuke said with an icey tone to it. "Well Sakura's not here I'll tell you instead" Ino said "Tell Sakura that she can have you because I found my self a boyfriend" Ino said.

"Whatever" Sasuke said not caring but in the inside he was doing a little happy dance _"YES!!! one annoying fangirl down a hundred more to go"_ Sasuke thought to himself "Well okay then bye Sasuke make sure to give Sakura my message" Ino said well waving goodbye as she left in the opposite direction as Sasuke. _"Hmmm... I wonder what Hinata dong friday" _Sasuke left walking home.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Naruto's POV:**

_"Hmmm...I want some ramen maybe Sakura would come and get some with me then again I hope Hinata's okay" _Naruto thought to himself then a lound growl came to his stomach _ "Oh... Im hungry when I become Hokage there will be a Ramen bar at every corner BELEIVE IT!!!" _Naruto thought as he headed toward the ramen shop forgetting he was going the opposite way_. "Oh wait the ramen bars that way...oops" _naruto thought when he relised that he was going in the opposite direction.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was walking home from the Hyyuga Manor** (Hmmm... I wonder what Sakura was doing there) **_"Man spying is hard work how can Sasuke or Naruto do it" _Sakura said to her self panting trying not to get by Hinata or Sasuke. Then she had to jump in to a tree after stepping on a twig from fallowing Sasuke home well attempted too in ti'll Ino came. _"How could Hinata do that how could she kiss ____**MY**__ Sasuke-Kun _**(He's not yours Sakura)**_ without my consent Hinata your going down" _Sakura thought as she tried figuring ways on how to ruin Hinata life

_"And I know the perfect way starting from the heart..."_** (Sakura you better be nice to Hinata or Im gonna kick your BUTT!!! and thats a promice)** _"He's probaly at the ramen bar as usal so this wont be that hard"_ Sakura thought to her self with an evil grin **Inner sakura: "Cha Hinata meet your worst nightmare"** Sakura said preparing other ways just in case this one doesnt work. But Sakura new this plan will be perfect. _"Oh Hinata your so kind and sweet YEA right you stole my man when they find you they'll be nothing left but dust" _Sakura thought as she was walking away from the Hyyuga Manor.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Regular POV:**

Sakura walked down to the ramen shop and yep he was there "Oh hello Naruto fancy meeting you hear" Sakura said even though Naruto's there EVERY night "Oh hi Sakura whats up" Naruto said in his happy-go-lucky voice "Oh Naruto I need to tell you something before its to late" Sakura said in the most dramatic way possible she could do. "Okay Sakura what is it" Naruto said with a peice of noodle hanging from his mouth which sakura found disgusting . "Well Naruto I ... I" Sakura said she knew she was going to regret it and wasnt going to say it but she was going to do it for Sasuke.

"What is it Sakura" Naruto said "I LOVE YOU!!!" Sakura screamed out which everybody in the bar stared at in amasment. Naruto droped his chopsticks in his bowl "You l-love me Sakura" Naruto said trying to procces what just happened and all Sakura could do is nodd in agreement "YIPEE SAKURA YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY" Naruto yelled getting out of his seat to hug Sakura. "Yea so Naruto... you want to train with teams 8,10 and Gai's to show them were a couple" Sakura said just waiting to see the reaction on Hinata's face "Sure Sakura anything for you" Naruto said.

The next morning: "Sasuke... Sasuke wakeup comeon lazy" Naruto said while trying to get Sasuke up so the could hurry up and train so he can show off his new girlfriend "Naruto how did you get in my house" Sasuke said getting up "The same way the fangirls do...the door" Naruto said acting like he was so smart. Sasuke on the other hand just thought that was weird and he should get a lock for his door. "Come on Sasuke hurry up" Naruto said eager to get to the training ground to meet up with Sakura

"Shutup Baka since when are you in a hurry" Sasuke said pulling his shirt over his head. "Since Sakura became my girlfriend thats when" Naruto said a bit cocky "Whatever" Sasuke really didnt care he was happy another fangirl gone "dont be jealouse Sasuke you had your chance and blew it" Naruto said but this time even cockyer "Im not jealouse stupid" Sasuke said walking out the door.

**10 minutes later. **"Hey Sakura yoohoo" Ino yelled out Sakura's name trying to get her attention "Huh. oh hi Ino whats up" Sakura said a bit pre-acupied on finding Hinata and crushing her "Didnt Sasuke tell you" Ino said hopeing Sasuke did "Tell me what" Sakura said a bit confused because Sasuke did not talk to her at all. "Oh well then I'll tell you" Ino said "okay what" Sakura asked

"I have a boyfriend and you can not beleive who it is" Ino said so happy telling Sakura "Who is it" Sakura said but all Ino said was "Guess" so Sakura did "Hmmm... Shickamaru" "No" "Neji" "No" "Kiba" "No" "Shino" "No" "Lee" "ewww no" "then who I give up Ino" Sakura said defeted "Promice you wont freak out". "I promice who?" "well...Chouji" Ino said "CHOUJI YOUR GOING OUT WITH HIM!!" Sakura screamed

"Hey keep it down you said you wouldnt freak" Ino said reminding Sakura about her promice "Oh yea sorry" Sakura said then saw'll Hinata and her team come along with Naruto, and Sasuke. Then out of poof and smoke Kakshi appered "Sorry Im late" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke where usaed to it. "Well lets begin will split up into two groups of six.

Starting with...Group one: Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, Shickamaru, Lee and..." Sasuke was pleading in his head that it was not anybody else from his team but Hinata "Hinata" Sasuke silently sighed to himself in relief "And for Group two: Neji, Shino, Naruto, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura" Kakashi said the groups to prepare for training but to make a plan so they would fight tomorrow "we will see you all tomorrow" then Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni, and Gai disapered

"Know what are we going to do for the hold day" Naruto said bored "Wanna go get some ramen sweetie-pie" Sakura said in the weirdest way ever "Sakura have you lost it you just called Naruto sweetie-pie" Ino screeched _"So the baka was telling the truth...i wonder how Hinata's going to handle it"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Then Sakura grabs Naruto from the collar and lays a big one on his lips everybody was in shock except Hinata she was going to break down crying but she didnt instead she ran off. Nobody noticed though there eyes where on Sakura and Naruto while Sakura's eyes were on Hinata "Plan A is a go lets see her try and steall my man know... **(Sakura Im gonna kick your but well thats chpt.3 hope you like it review please)**


	4. Enter sand siblings!

_**Summary: **__Hinata finally had enough courage to tell Naruto that she loves him but he doesnt feel the same will someone heel hinata's heart or just break it again._

**Flashback:**_**10 minutes later. **__"Hey Sakura yoohoo" Ino yelled out Sakura's name trying to get her attention "Huh. oh hi Ino whats up" Sakura said a bit pre-acupied on finding Hinata and crushing her "Didnt Sasuke tell you" Ino said hopeing Sasuke did "Tell me what" Sakura said a bit confused because Sasuke did not talk to her at all. "Oh well then I'll tell you" Ino said "okay what" Sakura asked _

_"I have a boyfriend and you can not beleive who it is" Ino said so happy telling Sakura "Who is it" Sakura said but all Ino said was "Guess" so Sakura did "Hmmm... Shickamaru" "No" "Neji" "No" "Kiba" "No" "Shino" "No" "Lee" "ewww no" "then who I give up Ino" Sakura said defeted "Promice you wont freak out". "I promice who?" "well...Chouji" Ino said "CHOUJI YOUR GOING OUT WITH HIM!!" Sakura screamed _

_"Hey keep it down you said you wouldnt freak" Ino said reminding Sakura about her promice "Oh yea sorry" Sakura said then saw'll Hinata and her team come along with Naruto, and Sasuke. Then out of poof and smoke Kakshi appered "Sorry Im late" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke where usaed to it. "Well lets begin will split up into two groups of six._

_Starting with...Group one: Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, Shickamaru, Lee and..." Sasuke was pleading in his head that it was not anybody else from his team but Hinata "Hinata" Sasuke silently sighed to himself in relief "And for Group two: Neji, Shino, Naruto, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura" Kakashi said the groups to prepare for training but to make a plan so they would fight tomorrow "we will see you all tomorrow" then Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni, and Gai disapered _

_"Know what are we going to do for the hold day" Naruto said bored "Wanna go get some ramen sweetie-pie" Sakura said in the weirdest way ever "Sakura have you lost it you just called Naruto sweetie-pie" Ino screeched "So the baka was telling the truth...i wonder how Hinata's going to handle it" Sasuke thought to himself. _

_Then Sakura grabs Naruto from the collar and lays a big one on his lips everybody was in shock except Hinata she was going to break down crying but she didnt instead she ran off. Nobody noticed though there eyes where on Sakura and Naruto while Sakura's eyes were on Hinata "Plan A is a go lets see her try and steall my man know... _

_**(Sakura Im gonna kick your but well thats chpt.3 hope you like it review please)**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata did the only thing she knew, she ran as far as possible she thought noone would miss her so she just ran not knowing where she was going but she knew she just couldnt stay there. Hinata was running ti'll she tripped over a rock and was dalling she thought that maybe like last time someone would catch her but none did and she fell hard on the floor she just sobed none could make her stop crying it was the only way to let out her pain.

Hinata then herd something rustling in the bushes so she brought out her kunai and standed in her fighting position. "W-whos there" She said ready for the person in the bushes to reviel them selfs then all of a sudden a cat walked out of the bushes. _'It was just a cat?'_ Hinata said as she got out of her fighting position and lowered her kunai and put it back in her bag. Hinata then turned around to be face to face with Gaara, Temari, and Kankoru 'the sand siblings'.

Hinata was starteled by them and ended up falling backwards but Gaara graved her just in time he held her in his arms for about a minute or two he stared in to her eyes. With that and them being so close Hinata started to blush. "Hey girl you alright" Kankoru said then Temari hit him in the head. 'BONK' "Ow what was that for." Kankoru said rubbing his head.

"For being so impolite...Im sorry for my brothers rudeness but **are** you okay." Temari said while staring at Hinata who was obviously crying a bit ago.

"Y-yes I a-am sorry f-for any in-inconv-veince I m-may have c-caused you" Hinata said as nice as possible but still a little flushed from what happened between her and Gaara. _'We were so close together'_

"Well are'nt _**you **_polite" Kankoru said again but this time it was Gaara who hit him in the head. 'BAM' "Ow come on what I do NOW!!!" Kankoru asked/screeched. But Gaara just death glared him which read You-Know-What-You-Did look and Kankoru did know what he did. "Sorry gir---Wait what's your name agian" Kankoru asked not wanting to get hit again.

"Oh yea thats true...what **is **your name" Temari asked. "Well Im Temari, Thats Kankoru." Temari said pointing over to Kankoru. "And that is Gaara" She said pointing to Gaara this time.

"I kn-know from t-the chunin ex-exams" Hinata said. "I-im Hinata,. H-hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said as she stared at the three siblings as if they were in deep thought of something.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Temari's thoughts:**

_"She's a Hyuuga I should've guessed from her eyes I still cant beleive how her cousin tried to __**kill **__ her... well then again Gaara tried to kill me and kankoru when we were little but that was a long time ago. But her cousin tried to really kill her after vengence of his father isnt he like her protecter and he tried killing her wow their might be some problems in their house hold...Wait Gaara said he liked a girl in the chunin exams maybe its her...hmm'._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kankoru's thoughts:**

_'A Hyuuga the eyes ofcoarce shes kinda...HOT lets see she's is in one of the strongest clan's in this village, shes HOT, and she's probly loaded,...sound's like my kind of women!!!'...hoppfuly this was'nt the girl Gaara used to like then I can never have her_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gaara's thoughts:**

_'She was the girl who fought Neji she always kept getting up she should've just staid down and she wouldnt have got hurt like she did...but she is really pretty what im I saying she's just some girl from the chunin exams. Actually she was the girl I liked in the chunin exams. Hoppfuly Temari and Kankoru forgot about it hoppfuly...'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hinata's thoughts:**

_'Why are they all staring at me do I have dirt on my face from when I fell hoppfuly not that would be so embarassing their problay remembering how Neji nearly killed me but he really is nice he really is when he wants to be...'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Regular thought's:**

"Well we should get going should'nt we" Temari said staring up at the sky and noticing that it was getting dark. "Well we'll see you a next time okay Hinata bye" Temari said while waving goodbye and Kankoru did the same.

"Seeya Hinata!!!" Yelled kankoru as he followed up after Temari. And Gaara just standed their for a couple minutes.

"Goo-goodbye Gaara-_kun_" Hinata said with a bow and walked away. _'She called me Gaara-kun I must get to know her better'_ Gaara thought not noticing the sudden reaction of his hand which graved her wrist. Hinata stoped when she felt something grave her. "I-is their so-something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Um...I didnt get to say good bye" Gaara said blushing a bit. But nobody could notice not even Hinata and she blushes alot. She was actually blushing since Gaara graved her hand.

"Oh...Right" Was alll Hinata could say she was a bit nervouce with Gaara still holding on to her wrist like he was.

"Um...well goodbye Hinata-Chan" Gaara said and then he was gone he just disapered in thin air. '_Wow he's gone he just disapered...'_. But Hinata didnt notice Gaara was in a tree just staring at her _'I will be back Hinata dont worry I will'_. And he was gone.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Temari: 17yrs old**

**Kankoru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Rock lee: 16yrs old**

**Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Chouji,Shikamru, Kiba, and Shino,: 15yrs old**

**(A/N: Well that was the end of chpt.4 im kinda happy with this chpt. I think its really good im really sorry for **

**any of you Kankoru fans I didnt mean to bash on him it just sorta happened hehehe yea... I havent **

**updated anytime soon I was really busy I had written a one shot for sasuhina and then my computer shut **

**down and I cryed a bit and got over it but I might go on a vaction from the 13-25 to mexico so I wont be **

**writing in that time. Well please RXR and I have an other story its called 'Online chatroom' please check it **

**out peace and love im out...)**


End file.
